Destiny
by EosHeliosSelene
Summary: Sequel to “Fate”. Just why did that assassin come after a 2 year old Chris? Who are the ‘very powerful enemies’? Just what exactly does Chris’ fate have in store for him?


A/N: Haha! SEQUEL! Weee… my very first sequel. I wonder how it will turn out… watches BTW! You might wanna read "Fate" if you wanna make any sense of this jubberish. Although, you can try and read it without the other.

Summary: Sequel to "Fate". Just why did that assassin come after a 2 year old Chris? Who are the 'very powerful enemies'? Just what exactly does Chris' fate have in store for him?

* * *

Destiny 

_Chris lay crumpled on the stairs to the main hall. The main hall, living room, and dinning room was displayed with broken furniture, scorch mark covered walls, and blood and ash covered carpet. The heavy panting of the petite 14 year old boy could be heard over the deafening silence that filled the post-chaotic room._

All of that is now just a faded memory in a changed timeline. Phoebe had managed to change it all. That very same, dying little boy was now laughing and stuffing his face full of cake. The threat eliminated… for now.

Sadly, for Phoebe, she had no more premonitions to go by. Whenever Chris would be hurt or upset, she had just as much chance to figuring it out as before. The Phoenix's curse was still upon the child. The family still forgets about him from time to time. They had forgotten his birthday today, no one hears his calls, no one finds enough time for him. The only reason he was where he was at this very moment was because Phoebe had changed key events in his life. She mopped up the mess that everyone else made.

She smiled sadly at the 14 year old. He was growing up though, she can't protect him forever. The curse would linger until broken or released.

Phoebe leaned over and hugged her nephew, "Happy Birthday, Chris." She hugged him a little tighter and was pulled into another premonition.

_A Phoenix looked down at a toddler form of Chris and gave a silent laugh, " You, little one, have some **very powerful enemies**. Almost feel sorry for you…"_

_The witch conjured an athame to her hand. She held it above her head, positioned for a final blow to the young toddler. Midway through the strike, the witch stopped and turned away. Angry and confused, she looked back at the child. Perhaps a different approach…_

"_A curse created for this young foe, mental torture rather than a lethal blow, ignore him slightly, let time progress, may life fulfill this curse to its best." When the witch finished her spell, a red glow emitted from Chris and quickly expanded out into the manor, then the rest of the world. _

"Aunt Phoebe? Are you alright? Did you have a premonition?" 14 year old Chris was literally poking her in the arm. POKE POKE POKE. Young Prue giggled and joined in.

Laughing, Phoebe picked up her daughter with a grunt and turned back to Chris with a smile. "I'm fine. I just was…sneezing."

"You're a horrible liar."

"I know… don't worry about it."

"Mommy?" came a little voice from Phoebe's arms. "Can I have a surprise birthday party too? Tomorrow?"

"But tomorrow isn't your birthday…"

"Oh, wight." Phoebe put the little girl down who ran off to play with some of CHRIS'S new things. She smiled, the kid was a wonderful distraction from her premonition.

"You're not getting off that easy…" grinned the brunette boy.

"What?" Phoebe smiled innocently. He doesn't need to know…yet.

"The premonition?" Chris gave his classic, expecting tone to his aunt.

"No…no…no. Not this time! You're not getting involved! So…drop it…" Phoebe tried waving her finger as best as possible. She never was very good at scolding.

"Fine!" (:-P)

"Okay…" Phoebe backed off with a strange look on her face.

A few seconds of awkward silence fell and they both were fiddling with there thumbs.

"You wanna hear something funny?" said Chris out of the blue.

"Sure."

"You've always been there for me, throughout the years, but one thing I remember from a few times is… you have always been wearing the same outfit."

Pheobe looked down at the clothes she wore. Nothing special, just a pair of jeans and red tanktop.

"Heh… that is funny."

* * *

Phoebe stood at the pedestal where their family heirloom rested. The Book of Shadows. The book has been the bringer of salvation and doom to this world. Its provided antidotes, curse, vanquishing spells and potions, and much, much more. Good for the Halliwells, bad for the underworld. 

Phoebe didn't know how the book could help her this time though. Her premonition has already been changed. Why did she see it again.

The curse?

Perhaps she's meant to break it or warn the family about it.

_A curse created for this young foe, mental torture rather than a lethal blow, ignore him slightly, let time progress, may life fulfill this curse to its best._

The curse was definitely made up on the spot. So, it won't be in the book.

"Great," the sarcasm was dripping from her voice.

Even though she knew that the curse wasn't in the book. She flipped though anyways. Something might come up. Usually something does.

Flip. Look, Flip, Flip, Look, Flip, Flip, Flip. Nothing so far. Phoebe threw her head down and growled.

WHAT THE HELL DOES THE PREMONITION MEAN?

A soft jingle of windchimes could be heard in the attic. It wasn't a whiteighter's jingle, nor that of the elders. But what?

The jingle came again and Phoebe lifted her head off the book. Looking around the room she saw nothing, just a gust of wind gently blowing a few things around.

The jingle came alittle louder this time and the pages of the book began to flip.

They flipped faster and faster until the wind stopped abruptly, as well as the pages of the book.

"Wow, that hasn't happened in years." OO (is the only way I can describe Phoebe's reaction)

Slowly, Phoebe looked down at the page of the book the wind had blown it to.

Summoning spell? Someone whated to be summoned. That's not that difficult though. She does it all the time.

Obeying the book, Phoebe placed 5 white candles on the floor in a circle.

"Hear these words, hear my cry, Spirit from the other side, come to me, I summon thee, cross now the great devide."

A familiar glow of white star like orbs circled around inside the 5 candle barrier. Once the light show had ended, they formed a spirit. One that Phoebe hasn't seen in a long time.

"Hey!" the spirit said with a smile.

Phoebe just stood in awe, unable to speak. OO

TBC!

A/N: Please review. I love reading my reviews. I'll give personal responses this time I promis. Anyways! Ha! Its probably kinda obvious who the spirit is… anyways!. More to be revealed in future chapters.


End file.
